This invention relates to a medical device employing a therapeutic substance as a component thereof. For example in an arterial site treated with percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty therapy for obstructive coronary artery disease a therapeutic antithrombogenic substance such as heparin may be included with a device and delivered locally in the coronary artery. Also provided is a method for making a medical device capable of localized application of therapeutic substances.
Medical devices which serve as substitute blood vessels, synthetic and intraocular lenses, electrodes, catheters and the like in and on the body or as extracorporeal devices intended to be connected to the body to assist in surgery or dialysis are well known. For example, intravascular procedures can bring medical devices into contact with the patient""s vasculature. In treating a narrowing or constriction of a duct or canal percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) is often used with the insertion and inflation of a balloon catheter into a stenotic vessel. Other intravascular invasive therapies include atherectomy (mechanical systems to remove plaque residing inside an artery), laser ablative therapy and the like. However, this use of mechanical repairs can have adverse consequences for the patient. For example, restenosis at the site of a prior invasive coronary artery disease therapy occurs in a majority of cases. Restenosis, defined angiograhpicaly, is the recurrence of a 50% or greater narrowing of a luminal diameter at the site of a prior coronary artery disease therapy, such as a balloon dilatation in the case of PTCA therapy. In particular, an intra-luminal component of restenosis develops near the end of the healing process initiated by vascular injury, which then contributes to the narrowing of the luminal diameter. This phenomenon is sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cintimal hyperplasia.xe2x80x9d It is believed that a variety of biologic factors are involved in restenosis, such as the extent of the injury, platelets, inflammatory cells, growth factors, cytokines, endothelial cells, smooth muscle cells, and extracellular matrix production, to name a few.
Attempts to inhibit or diminish restenosis often include additional interventions such as the use of intravascular stents and the intravascular administration of pharmacological therapeutic agents. Examples of stents which have been successfully applied over a PTCA balloon and radially expanded at the same time as the balloon expansion of an affected artery include the stents disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 issued to Palmaz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,882 issued to Gianturco and U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,062 issued to Wiktor. Also, such stents employing therapeutic substances such as glucocorticoids (e.g. dexamethasone, betamethasone), heparin, hirudin, tocopherol, angiopeptin, aspirin, ACE inhibitors, growth factors, oligonucleotides, and, more generally, antiplatelet agents, anticoagulant agents, antimitotic agents, antioxidants, antimetabolite agents, and anti-inflammatory agents have been considered for their potential to solve the problem of restenosis.
Another concern with intravascular and extracorporeal procedures is the contact of biomaterials with blood which can trigger the body""s hemostatic process. The hemostatic process is normally initiated as the body""s response to injury. When a vessel wall is injured, platelets adhere to damaged endothelium or exposed subendothelium. Following adhesion of the platelets, these cells cohere to each other preparatory to aggregation and secretion of their intracellular contents. Simultaneously there is activation, probably by electrostatic charge of the contact factors, of the coagulation cascade. The sequential step-wise interaction of these procoagulant proteins results in the transformation of soluble glycoproteins into insoluble polymers, which after transamidation results in the irreversible solid thrombus.
Immobilization of polysaccharides such as heparin to biomaterials has been used to improve bio- and hemocompatibility of implantable and extracorporeal devices. The mechanism responsible for reduced thrombogenicity of heparinized materials is believed to reside in the ability of heparin to speed up the inactivation of serine proteases (blood coagulation enzymes) by AT-III. In the process, AT-III forms a complex with a well defined pentasaccharide sequence in heparin, undergoing a conformational change and thus enhancing the ability of AT-III to form a covalent bond with the active sites of serine proteases such as thrombin. The formed TAT-complex then releases from the polysaccharide, leaving the heparin molecule behind for a second round of inactivation.
Usually, immobilization of heparin to a biomaterial surface consists of activating the material in such a way that coupling between the biomaterial and functional groups on the heparin (xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94NH2) can be achieved. For example, Larm presented (in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,665) a method to activate heparin via a controlled nitrous acid degradation step, resulting in degraded heparin molecules of which a part contains a free terminal aldehyde group. Heparin in this form can be covalently bound to an aminated surface in a reductive amination process. Although the molecule is degraded and as a result shows less catalytic activity in solution, the end point attachment of this type of heparin to a surface results in true anti-thromogenicity due to the proper presentation of the biomolecule to the surface. In this fashion, the molecule is freely interacting with AT-III and the coagulation enzymes, preventing the generation of thrombi and microemboli.
However, the attachment and delivery of therapeutic substances such as heparin can involve complicated and expensive chemistry. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a medical device having a biocompatible, blood-contacting surface with an active therapeutic substance at the surface and a simple, inexpensive method for producing such a surface.
This invention relates to a medical device having a blood-contacting surface with a therapeutic substance thereon. Preferably, the device according to the invention is capable of applying a highly localized therapeutic material into a body lumen to treat or prevent injury. The term xe2x80x9cinjuryxe2x80x9d means a trauma, that may be incidental to surgery or other treatment methods including deployment of a stent, or a biologic disease, such as an immune response or cell proliferation caused by the administration of growth factors. In addition, the methods of the invention may be performed in anticipation of xe2x80x9cinjuryxe2x80x9d as a prophylactic. A prophylactic treatment is one that is provided in advance of any symptom of injury in order to prevent injury, prevent progression of injury or attenuate any subsequent onset of a symptom of such injury.
In accordance with the invention, a device for delivery of localized therapeutic material includes a structure including a porous material and a plurality of discrete particles of a water-insoluble salt of the therapeutic material dispersed throughout a substantial portion of the porous material. Preferably, the device is capable of being implanted in a body so that the localized therapeutic agent can be delivered in vivo, typically at a site of vascular injury or trauma. More preferably, the porous material is also biocompatible, sufficiently tear-resistant and nonthrombogenic.
The porous material may be a film on at least a portion of the structure or the porous material may be an integral portion of the structure. Preferably, the porous material is selected from the group of a natural hydrogel, a synthetic hydrogel, teflon, silicone, polyurethane, polysulfone, cellulose, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyamide, polyester, polytetrafluoroethylene, and a combination of two or more of these materials. Examples of natural hydrogels include fibrin, collagen, elastin, and the like.
The therapeutic agent preferably includes an antithrombotic material. More preferably, the antithrombotic material is a heparin or heparin derivative or analog. Also preferably, the insoluble salt of the therapeutic material is one of the silver, barium or calcium salts of the material.
The structure of the device can be adapted for its intended extracorporeal or intravascular purpose in an internal human body site, such as an artery, vein, urethra, other body lumens, cavities, and the like or in an extracorporeal blood pump, blood filter, blood oxygenator or tubing. In one aspect of the invention, the shape is preferably generally cylindrical, and more preferably, the shape is that of a catheter, a stent, or a guide wire.
In another aspect of the invention, an implantable device capable of delivery of a therapeutic material includes a structure comprising a porous material; and a plurality of discrete particles comprising a heavy metal water-soluble salt dispersed throughout a substantial portion of the porous material. Preferably, the heavy metal water-soluble salt is selected from the group of AgNO3, Ba(NO3)2, BaCl2, and CaCl2. The amount of water-soluble salt dispersed throughout a portion of the porous material determines the total amount of therapeutic material that can be delivered once the device is implanted.
The invention also provides methods for making an implantable device which includes therapeutic materials. In one embodiment, a method of the invention includes loading a structure comprising a porous material with a heavy metal water-soluble salt dispersed throughout a substantial portion of the porous material, sterilizing the loaded structure, and packaging for storage and, optionally, delivery of the sterilized loaded structure. Preferably, the method of the invention further includes substantially contemporaneously loading of a water soluble therapeutic material, wherein a water insoluble salt of the therapeutic material is produced throughout a substantial portion of the porous material of the structure. xe2x80x9cSubstantially contemporaneously,xe2x80x9d means that the step of loading a water soluble therapeutic material occurs at or near a step of positioning the device proximate to a desired area, i.e., at or near the surgical arena prior to administration to or implantation in, a patient. More preferably, the water insoluble salt of the therapeutic material is dispersed throughout a substantial portion of the porous material.
In another aspect of the invention, a method includes loading a structure comprising a porous material with a heavy metal water-soluble salt dispersed throughout a substantial portion of the porous material; loading a water soluble therapeutic material, wherein a water insoluble salt of the therapeutic material is produced in a substantial portion of the porous material of the structure; and packaging for delivery of the loaded structure.
Thus, the methods for making an implantable device to deliver a therapeutic material and device in vivo, or in an extracorporeal circuit in accordance with the invention, are versatile. A therapeutic material may be loaded onto a structure including a porous material at any number of points between, and including, the point of manufacture and the point of use. As a result of one method, the device can be stored and transported prior to incorporation of the therapeutic material. Thus, the end user can select the therapeutic material to be used from a wider range of therapeutic agents.